In Your Shoes
by Flightless-Sparrow
Summary: After a spell gone wrong, Harry and Severus are going through some changes neither is very happy about. Rated T
1. Finding out

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Only my computer and that's not really mine either. : )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a cool autumn afternoon in Ireland, a very wet one in

fact. It had been raining for the past week but inside the Great Hall

it was quite comfortable. The dim weather had cause Minerva to

change the scenery from mimicking the real sky to a bright and

sunny day. Too bright for some, more specifically, Severus Snape.

He hated so-called 'good weather', that could be plainly seen by his

pale complection. After all he did burn quite easily but more of the

reason was that he found a certain beauty in a rainy day, although

no one would associate the word beauty with Severus Snape.

As he stalked down the rows of ravenous children he heard

uproariously loud laughter coming

from the end of the Gryffindor table. 'Gryffindor...' he thought as he

came to 'burst their bubble' as it were.

What he saw was at the very least shocking. Potter had fallen on the

ground. The laughing had come from others of his house who had

thought it must have been a slip, but they ignored one important

detail...he wasn't breathing.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed at them. True he had never much cared

for the boy but he was far

wanting him injured...or worse. He shoved all of them out of the

way and levitated him to the hospital wing. Severus Snape ran faster

than most thought he could. After all he was old wasn't he? At

least that is what they all thought. In truth Severus was only 35 but

after years of spying and dealing with the 'dunderheads' daily, life

began to take it's toll on him. When they arrived at the hospital

wing, no one was there.

"Dammit Poppy..." where was that woman when you needed her?

But being a skilled potions

master, and a trained teacher he began assessing Potter himself. His

pulse was fast, too fast, he had broken out in a cold sweat, and...was

his face turning green? What on earth could be wrong with the boy?

Severus began racking his brain for answers, he was after all

the third greatest mind in Britain as the time, why couldn't he figure

it out? Leave it to Potter to have some unknown illness and die on

him. Wait! Why hadn't he seen it before?

"Ayurveda!"

Harry awoke to a bright light. Well not exactly a bright light,

something was in the way, right below his eyes. What happened? He

felt tired. Very tired. "Where am I?" he asked aloud.

"Oh! You're awake! Sir, you must go back to sleep, you're much

to weak right now." And that's exactly what he did.

Severus too awoke with a bright light shining him in the face but

not the same dark spot in his line of sight. Why did he feel so tired?

What had happened before this?

Was he alive? "Where am I?" he demanded, despite his fatigue.

"Go back to sleep, you need you're rest." Was that Poppy? He

was to tired to think any longer.

The next time Harry awoke he was feeling much better. He even

stood up. Why was he so tall? Odd. Maybe he was just a bit

disoriented. Was it 100 degrees in her? He was feeling so hot now

that he reached to take of the jacket he had been wearing but was

surprised to see just a black robe. I don't wear black, he thought.

And those hands they weren't his. They were much longer, more

elegant, and morecalloused. Was he still delusional? Yes that must

be it. But it didn't feel unreal. Harry frantically looked around for a

mirror, all this could not be his. What kind of medical center

doesn't have a mirror? Ah, herwas one, in her office, if you could

call it that. He reached out to it, but closed his eyes, afraid of what

he might see. Slowly he lifted he eyelids and dropped the mirror. He

thought he was about to lose his lunch. There in the mirror...was

Snape.

Severus awoke to what sounded light shattering glass. He bolted

up. He felt pretty good, great in fact. Springy, he might say. He

looked around to see where that sound had come from only to see

the shards of glass on the floor and he caught a glimpse oh himself

in a piece lying next to him. Potter.

"What the hell did you do!" someone yelled at him. He looked up

to see it was his face, screaming at him.

"What the hell is going on!" he demanded.

"You know bloody well what's going on, you did this to me! Get

so miserable in you're pathetic life that you wanted to steal mine,

did you?"

The more Severus stared he realized why he seemed so

frightening to his students, he was getting a little scared himself.

"Potter, I did nothing of the sort. If I was that miserable I would

have stolen someone a bit less of a spoiled brat."

"How dare you! You evil black bat!"

"POTTER! YOU WILL STOP THAT THIS INSTANT! I don't

know what happened but I suggest you keep you mouth shut so I

can figure this out or I will assign you so many detentions that you

won't graduate until you're eighty!"

"What is all this yelling about?" came a voice from the doorway.

It was Poppy. "Mr. Potter, did I hear you yelling at you're

Professor?"

"I am not Potter!"

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you stop that. This is not a game, you were

seriously ill. You, too,Professor."

"ill?"

"Yes, you were both passed out on the floor. Luckily I got here in time."

"In time, indeed." Severus muttered.

"What was that Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing."

Harry was getting a wonderful idea. He could send Snape to

detention and sort it out there or he

could give it to him and play a little game. After all, why not have a

little fun? Harry mustered up his most Snape-like tone, "Mr.

Potter," he drawled silkily,"I think it's time you

return to class."

"Oh, no you don't...!"

"_Mr. Potter," _replied much more stern, "You will learn to respect

your teachers. Detention. My classroom, eight O'clock."

"You little...!" He started with venom, but was ubruptly cut off.

"NOW, Potter!" and with that Snape left the room in a huff,

slamming the door as he walked out.

Harry tried to suppress a laugh, but failed and tried to make it

sound like a snort.

"I'm sorry, Severus. Mr. Potter is usually much more respectful

to his teachers. I dare say he has a disliking of you."

"Of course he does," Harry replied sharply. He knew exactly what

to say,"Considering his _Father."_

He had spat out that last word like a curse, superbly Snape. And

with that he attempted to 'billow' out of the room, nearly tripping

on the elongated robes as he went.

On the staircase, Snape was cursing Potter up and down.

Extremely unhappy. "That filthy little brat! When I get my hands on

him I'll...!"

"Harry!" came an excited voice from behind him. It was the

Weasly girl. "I'm so glad to know you're alright!" and with that she

planted a kiss firmly on his lips while wrapping her arms around his

neck. Wow, Potter had picked out and exquisite kisser, but he could

not think that. She was his student, after all. Pervert, he thought to

himself. What was her name? Something with a G maybe? Gineene,

Giselle,...Oh!

"Ginny! Where did you come from?"

"Potions, where else? I suppose it must seem odd that I'm so

happy after that class but Professor Snape did not show up today!

Dumbledore was our substitute. He's so much better. Hermione

told me that Neville didn't explode a single cauldron! Isn't it

wonderful?"

Did they really hate him that much? What was he thinking? Of

course they did. He was after all the 'Greasy Bat of the Dungeons'

as he was affectionately named. "I think he's sick."

"Well in that case, I hope he gets better...in a week at least

though. It's nice not having someone lurking about over your head."

"I s'pose."

"Well let's go! It's lunch and I'm starving!" Ginny drug him

into the Great Hall where he unfortunately saw himself sitting at

the end of the head table...smiling? Severus Snape does not smile! I

have a reputation to uphold! Severus stated indignantly to himself.

He had Minerva in a laugh riot. It was all over. But he knew what

Potter was playing at. And if there was one thing that Severus Snape

could to was play the game. And play it well. Potter would never

know what hit him. He did the single most embarrassing thing that

he could think of. He strode over to the head table and watched as

Potter's eyes follow him until he was in front of Professor Sprout.

"Professor," He stated.

"Yes, Mr. Potter? What is this about?"

"Professor...I LOVE YOU!" and he planted a big one, right

smack dab on her lips. And that's not all he did...

He wrapped his arms around her and to his great surprise he almost

thought that Sprout had began to enjoy it, until he recoiled and ran

into the Gryffindor common room, hearing audible gasps and

laughter behind him as he ran.

"Passwor..." the fat lady began.

"Hippogriff!" he yelled. All teachers were required to know all of

the house passwords in case of emergency but certainly no one

would have thought it would be used this way.

And Severus Snape laughed harder than he had in a long, long time.

Harry was simply mortified. He would kill Snape the second he

saw him again. But for now, Harry thought, he could get even now

and get mad later. But what to do? Harry pondered this for a

moment, only a bit distracted by the laughter coming from all

around him. This had to be good. Ah ha! The idea had hit him like a

lightning strike. And this was perfect...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: This is my first story so try not to flame me. But con crit is greatly appreciated. thanks. Flightless-Sparrow : )


	2. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except my computer and that's not really mine either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eight O'clock came and went that night as "Harry" never showed up. "Severus" really didn't expect him to but all the better. This would give him the extra time to set up his plan. Oh and what a plan it was! Snape could never live this down!

At eight thirty Harry approached the Slytherin Head of House's rooms to 'prepare' for his plot. Only he had forgotten one thing... And it came to light as soon as he came across the entrance portrait of Sylvina Sertam, some former Head of House that Harry didn't know. What was it with Slytherin and they're Heads having S's in their names?

"Password Professor.." it asked in a bored tone. Apparently it didn't like it's job very well or Snape. Either way, he didn't know what to say.

"Um..." he stalled, as he searched his mind for a password worthy of Snape. But he couldn't think of one. He stood there for a moment until the portrait spoke up.

"Having trouble today Professor? I suppose because of today's the circumstances I could let you in, _once and only once._"

"Of course, thank you, Sylvina,"he added silkily.

"...You're...welcome?" Obviously Snape didn't even bother to exchange pleasantries with the portrait although she seemed to be a nice enough person. That's probably the reason, he thought, Snape hates 'nice' people. He walked slowly into the room and began undoing the many buttons on Snape's black robes.

Severus awoke to someone shaking him, violently. I must have fallen asleep from all that laughing, Severus reasoned as he looked up to see a patch of red hair.

"HARRY, WAKE UP!" the mystery person yelled, still shaking him.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" He answered hastily, pushing the hands away as he sat up. He wasn't one for being touched.

"Harry! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!?!"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what?' You kissed a professor! Have you gone mental!?"\

"Oh, about that..."

"This had better be a damn good reason! I almost vomited , you know that?"

"Well..."

"HEY EVERYONE!!!!" a voice from down stairs yelled. "GET DOWN HERE, QUICK!"

"What's going on?" Severus asked.

"I, I don't know..." and with that they both bolted down the stairs and out into the hall, where they heard people yelling and...was that whistling?

As Severus exited via Fat Lady what he saw was the most horrifying sight he'd ever seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duh, duh, DUH! Evil Cliffy! But not to worry, next chapter is coming in, Oh ...a few minutes. I thought you deserved to wait a few second. You know , for dramatic affect. Although I think you guess what happened. Smiles


	3. With a Sour Aftertaste

As Harry strolled down the arms outstretched and eyes closed tightly. If he hadn't walked these halls for the past six years, he might have been worried about bumping into something, but every step was up there. He almost burst out laughing when he heard the thumping of people running to see what was going on, but refrained, determined to keep a straight and dream like face. But he almost lost it when he heard the yells, the hoots, the hollers, the gags and...whistles? They were whistling? At Snape? Uhhh, he shuddered at the thought.

As he was walking he heard the voice he had been waiting for.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Severus yelled at 'himself'. "He's FUCKING NAKED!"

Oh dear God! He thought as he watched his body, all parts exposed, walking slowly (VERY slowly) down the halls. I'm GONNA KILL HIM! That little twerp is going to PAY! I'M GONNA WRING HIS LITTLE NECK AND, and... and suddenly an idea struck him.

"Oh this is almost too sweet!" Harry gloated inside his head until he heard something rather odd.

"Whoo-Hoo! Harry!" no one knew this was him so who could it be...? Wait. No. He wouldn't. He couldn't! He would...

Severus strode right along side Harry in the hall, naked as jay bird. Skipping up and down! Even if he was humiliated for life he would bring Potter down with him. Did he think he'd get away that easily?


	4. Dreams Do Come True!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except...IT ALL!

Publisher: "but it's copy righted.

Me: "What, really?"

Me again: "Then I don't own squat." pouts

Disclaimer rewrite: I own absolutely nothing except the plot line and maybe some OC's in the future. All else belongs to J.K. and all the good people as Scholastics.

As the now two naked men rounded the corner they both set off in a dead run. They ran until they heard the laughter...and whistles, die away. They both were now at the entrance to owlery tower, 6 floors up, and in between gasps for air they began 'arguing' with one another.

"Potter...when...I...get.. my...hands on you!"

"That is...if you...can...catch...me...OLD MAN!" Harry would have expected to be almost exhausted , considering his current physical state, but surprisingly Snape was in very good shape. So, using what energy he had left he ran back down all the way to the dungeons and to the portrait of Sylvina.

"Why are you nak..."

"Sylvina, you've GOT to let me IN!"

"What's wron...?"

"NOW!"

"Alright, Alright, no need to get angry," and she then slid across and the doorway was opened.

Right behind him, though struggling not to pass out, was Severus, huffing and puffing on his way to the portrait. Potter really needed to work out more.

"Young man, I don't believe you should be here after hours. And why is everyone naked?"

"Just... LET ME IN! POE!"

"How do you know the password?"

"It doesn't... matter, LET ME IN NOW!" he screamed. Sylvina would have been frightened or at least angry at the young boy if the resident of her room wasn't such a particularly angry man himself.

"You're worse tempered than Snape, go in." Sounding once again bored and she slid out of the way for the second time that night. "Naked people can be so touchy," she mused.

As soon as Harry made it inside the first thought in his mind was, "I hope he doesn't get in," and his second, "If I die, I don't want to be naked," and his third, "Wow, this room doesn't look anything like Snape, it's _warm._" And he began searching for some clothes, only to find that the only thing Snape owned were those oversized robes he'd almost tripped on that very day. He kept searching the closet for something, anything, NOT BLACK. Black, black, black, dark blue? No, black , black, black, every single thing was black? Harry scowled. Wait. Scowled? Where did that come from? His fatigue must be getting him. He shook it off and continued to look. Black, black, ...ah ha! He had found a green jumper and, you guessed it, black slacks. At least if I die I won't look like someone who's already been to a funeral, he mused, because surely Snape would strangle him, even if he was taller than him now. Wait a minute, Snape was taller, bigger and definitely stronger than he had ever been, so what had he been so worried about? It must be that imposing attitude, Harry thought.

As the newly confident Harry strolled into the sitting area, he flopped down on a very soft couch placed right in front of a roaring fire place, decorated with serpents no less. He stared into the flames and were lost in them, the next thing he new, everything went dark.

Severus barreled into the room and was ready to tear Potter's head off and then kick it around until he saw his body sleeping on the couch. Wow, I do look old, he though solemnly, but at least he was dressed. And suddenly he didn't feel so angry anymore, just tired , of it all.

So, Severus rummaged around in his drawers until he found a plain pair of Slytherin green boxers and quietly fell asleep in a chair by the fire.

It was eleven O'clock in the morning when Harry awoke. He had had the oddest dream. He had somehow switched bodies with Professor Snape. Snape had kissed a teacher in his body and they had both walked through the halls naked together, and then something about black slacks and fire. Good thing it was just a dream, Harry thought, I think I'd have to shoot myself if I had to be Snape.

He slowly opened his eyes. How late had he been up last night? He was so tired and he craved coffee. He didn't even like coffee, but he was craving it right now, black with no cream. And some kind of melon sounded wonderful, although he usually had the regular pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Oh, but fruit sounded so good right now. When his eyes were fully opened there was something like a blind spot right between his eyes. He decided to touch it, he didn't know why he wanted to but he did. It was his nose. Had it grown overnight? No, then how...

Oh no. There was no possible way. He bolted up and frantically looked around, these weren't his rooms with his best friend's bed right next to his and the Gryffindor red drapes around them. No. These weren't his. He ran from door to door in the chambers to find the bathroom, to find a mirror. Oh God he hoped he wasn't right. He hoped against hope that it wasn't true. He'd found the bathroom and, well, let's say that shooting himself sounded like a really good idea right now.

It was eight O'clock in the morning when Severus awoke. He had had a nightmare. An awful, terrible nightmare in which he had switched bodies with, of all people, Potter. He had kissed that repulsive cow Sprout, ran naked with 'himself' in the halls of the school, and secretly within ten minutes time, erased all memory of his body naked in the halls. But not Potter's, which made the dream a bit less of a nightmare. Still though, he'd rather die than be Potter. Spoiled little brat, he thought. Even before he opened his eyes he felt his stomach grumble. Oh, how he craved pancakes and bacon. He normally ate fruit but all that syrup and pumpkin juice made his mouth water at the thought. This morning, his regular black coffee sounded disgusting. He opened his eyes. No blind spot. Odd. Usually his 'Roman' attribute created a slight blind spot when he was lying down. Did it shrink? No, of course not. Then why was today different, why was he craving things he never used to like? Maybe it wasn't all a dream...maybe...

"Oh dear God," he said aloud, then he spotted _him._ Him, _him. _As in himself. He looked down at 'his' legs, they were much darker than his own, so this could not be an imposter or a spy.

"So it wasn't a dream." And at that very moment, dropping dead didn't sound like such a bad idea.

AN: Please review on this chapter. I have another one written on how this could happen so if you think another one would be better just tell me. Suggestions and con crit are greatly appreciated. Along with my few but loved reviewers. Thanks, Flightless-Sparrow


End file.
